


Happy Thanksgiving! (Aka: Gabe's Whole Family Thinks He's Gay)

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Gabriel was making Thanksgiving dinner in heaven for the trillionth time and God, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, and few of the newer fledglings: Samandriel, Balthazar, and Castiel, were all gathered around the table.





	Happy Thanksgiving! (Aka: Gabe's Whole Family Thinks He's Gay)

Gabriel was making Thanksgiving dinner in heaven for the trillionth time and God, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, and few of the newer fledglings: Samandriel, Balthazar, and Castiel, were all gathered around the table. 

There was a loud bit of bumbling around in the kitchen before multiple of Gabriel’s hand-made clones walked out with trays of the food. 

Before he stepped out, Gabriel quietly sang,  “Every time I go to dinner, seems like I’m getting a little bit thinner.”

Lucifer yelled towards the door, “Yeah right, fatass!”

Gabriel slammed open the doors and stepped out in a black suit with a golden jacket, bow tie, and dress shoes. Stepping up the stairs leading to the top of their wide rectangular dinner table, he continued singing, “I’ll sit down at the breakfast table, I can talk while they’re not able.” He stepped past the first row of seats and slowed down, “When I look at them I find, there’s a single question on their mind. I wish I could go back to the way it was, it’s not easy now because…” 

Gabriel paused and twitched his eyebrows before shout/screaming, “MY WHOLE FAMILY THINKS I’M GAY, I GUESS IT’S ALWAYS BEEN THAT WAY! MAYBE IT’S THE WAY I WALK MAKES THEM THINK I LIKE MEESE!” Gabriel finished by sliding on the table and kneeling while holding a bottle of tequila as a microphone. 

After hearing applause from the fledglings Gabriel slid from the edge of the table directly into his chair and turned to his face palming older brothers and fathers. Michael rolled his eyes, Raphael sighed a loudly as he thought possible, Lucifer hung his head in shame and disappointment, and God rolled his eyes, sighed, and shouted, “Must you do this every  _ single  _ year Gabriel!”

Gabriel smirked and leaned back in chair, “Do you think that I can not do this every year?”

The fledgling across from Gabriel, Castiel smiled, “I don’t see what the problem is, I thought it was rather entertaining.”

Balthazar, who was next to Gabriel, smirked, “That was fantastic, can I  _ please  _ have some tequila?”

Gabriel gave Balthazar the bottle and watched as he chugged down the whole thing. He smiled at his little brothers and held up his glass of wine, “Happy Thanksgiving!” 


End file.
